My Teacher
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: When Feliciano needs tutoring to pass his German class his teacher Ms. Beilschmidt teachs him one on one after school. And unbeknownst to him he slowly starts to fall in love with his teacher. On hiatus.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Another story. **

**And all the German in this story and in future chapters will be from Google translate. I know it's not the most reliable but it's the best that I have.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hetalia.**

"Now then class I will hand back the tests from yesterday." Ms. Beilschmidt said handing the papers. "I wrote notes for each of you based on your grades. If you have gotten a ninety or above there is no need to be afraid. If you got a score in between an eighty and a ninety I would prefer if you study a bit more. If you got between a seventy and an eighty I would begin to get worried. If it is in between a sixty and a seventy I would most definitely get worried and studying more. If you got less than a sixty I will make you worried."

Feliciano bit his lip as he reached out and took his test paper from his teacher. She didn't meet his eyes; instead they were focused entirely on the papers in her hands. The test was folded in half blocking the score. From what he could see there were red marks everywhere.

Muttering a quick prayer to the heavens he unfolded the paper.

In a dark red mark the number five was printed on the top.

Five. He had gotten five points on his test.

'_See me after class.' _was written next to the number.

Easy enough. He had the science teacher Mr. Jones, who insisted the class call him Alfred, didn't mind when kids came in late. Sometimes he himself came in when class was halfway or even almost done.

The bell rang. Students quickly gathered their belongings and after saying goodbye to Ms. Beilschmidt they left to their next class. Feliciano slowly put away his books and placed his backpack on the desk before walking up to Ms. Beilschmidts desk. She was writing something on a pad of paper and didn't look at him for a moment. Finally her ice blue eyes glanced up at him over her glasses.

She took out a folder from her desk and quickly leafed through the papers before picking one out. Feliciano saw his name and a bunch of symbols underneath it. Her finger slid along the paper and she tapped one of the symbols. "This was your…fourth fail on a test Mr. Vargas." she said. "Unless you severely study and learn this course you will fail my class."

Feliciano bit his lip. "I'm sorry; I just can't seem to learn."

Ms. Beilschmidt held her hand out. "I wish to see your notebook Mr. Vargas."

Feliciano hesitated for a moment before pulling it out of his book pack and handing it to her. Ms. Beilschmidt leafed through it. Drawings and doodles met her. She closed his notebook with a snap.

"This is not art class Mr. Vargas." she said, ice clear in her voice. "To not pay attention and preferring to doddle, sleep, or daydream in my class is an insult not just to my class and teachings but to myself as well."

Feliciano clasped his hands together in front of him. "I'm sorry ma'am! Really I am!"

Ms. Beilschmidt sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Saying 'I'm sorry' doesn't mean anything unless you work and show that you mean it."

"I know." Feliciano said nodding. "But…it's just…I can't understand German!"

"Have you tried paying attention?" she suggested.

Feliciano nodded. "I have! I just…"

"You just aren't interested?" she finished.

Feliciano quickly shook his head. "No! I am interested!"

"What about coming to after school tutoring?" she said.

"I have." Feliciano said. "I just can't learn with other students like that! I'm not good in a group."

"So you would prefer to learn at home?" she asked.

Feliciano shook his head and thought for a moment. He brightened suddenly "You can tutor me!"

"That is what I do at the after school tutoring with the other students."

Feliciano shook his head again. "No. One on one tutoring! I can learn as you teach me."

"You can learn as I teach you? Please Mr. Vargas tell me what I am doing in this class every day that is not teaching." she asked.

Feliciano blushed slightly. "That's not what I mean! I just learn better when its one on one."

Ms. Beilschmidt sighed. "I suppose it won't hurt to try. Very well then. Come after the tutoring is done at three thirty. Sharp Mr. Vargas."

Feliciano nodded and saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Im Yong Soo jaw and kimchi dropped.<p>

"You're spending more time with Beilschmidt?" he nearly screeched.

Feliciano nodded. "I have to or else I'm going to fail the class."

"You could, you know, pay attention in class and take notes." Im Yong Soo suggested.

"I tried. Trust me I tried." Feliciano said biting into his lunch.

"Well I'll tell you, you can't make me spend more time with her than I have to unless you paid me a million dollars." Im Yong Soo said. He paused for a moment to throw a flirty smile at a passing Wang Yao. Yao blushed slightly as he buried his head back into the book he had been carrying.

"Oh come on, she is not that bad." Feliciano protested.

"She can rival Mr. Oxenstierna in the scary looks department." Im Yong Soo said.

A hand appeared and smacked the back of Im Yong Soos head suddenly. Tino stood behind him with a hand on his hip angrily.

"Don't talk about Mr. Oxenstierna like that." Tino said.

Im Yong Soo rolled his eyes. "You and your crush on the teacher."

Tino blushed slightly as he sat next to Feliciano. "I might have a small crush on him but that doesn't mean anything."

Im Yong Soo rolled his eyes as he picked up his kimchi and tipped the remainder of it into his mouth.

"And what about you Feliciano?" he asked with his mouth full. "Are you planning to get flowers and candy to your beloved teacher?"

"I don't like her like that." Feliciano protested. "I told you a million times. And I'm sure Ms. Beilschmidt isn't like other girls."

"I'm not sure that she is a girl at all." Im Yong Soo said.

* * *

><p>Ms. Beilschmidt rubbed the bridge of her nose once more and sighed heavily.<p>

"Alright." she said sighing again. She placed her hands on the desk and clutched them tightly. "Whatever we learned this year and apparently the year before that you don't know. Let's go back to year one."

She pulled out a worksheet.

"Body parts." the tension was clear in her voice. "Arm?"

"Der Arm?" Feliciano asked.

She nodded. "Head?"

"Der kopf?"

"Mouth?"

"Die Stirn?"

Ms. Beilschmidt shook her head. "That's the forehead. Try again."

"Nase?"

"That is the nose. One more time."

"Kinn?"

"The chin." She laid the worksheet unto the table. "Something else then. Greetings. How do you say hello?"

"Hallo."

She muttered something under her breathe in German before nodding. "How do you say 'My name is Feliciano Vargas?"

"Mein name ist Feliciano Vargas." Feliciano said slowly.

"How do you say 'How are you?'"

"Wie geht es Ihnen?"

She nodded. "Thank you?"

"Danke."

"You're welcome?"

"Du bist willkommen?"

She nodded and glanced at the clock. "I'm afraid that our time today is up however thankfully I have an almost full grasp on where you stand and what to prepare for tomorrows tutoring."

Feliciano nodded and gathered his things. "Thank you ma'am."

"You are welcome Mr. Vargas." she said standing up and gathering her notes.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes Mr. Vargas?"

"Vielen Dank für die mir meine Geliebte!" he said brightly.

She froze for a moment and looked up from her notes. "Excuse me?"

"Vielen Dank für die mir meine Geliebte!" he said repeated.

She slowly took her glasses off. "What are you trying to say?"

"Thank you for helping me my teacher." he said.

She was visibly hiding back her laughter. Regaining composure she took a pad of paper and quickly wrote something on it.

"What did I say?" he asked confused.

Ms. Beilschmidt shook her head and handed him her note. "The sentence on top is what you said. The sentence on the bottom is what I believe you wanted to say. Part of your homework tonight is to find your mistake and correct it."

Feliciano glanced at the paper and nodded as he took his backpack and walked out.

He continued to stare at the TV slightly tempted to take out his phone and go on the internet for the translation.

"Feliciano I suggest you watch where you are going, you almost walked into me." A familiar voice said.

Feliciano looked up at saw Roderich Edelstein in his way.

"Sorry Roderich." Feliciano said stepping to the side.

Roderich didn't say anything as he continued forward.

Feliciano turned suddenly and called to Roderich. "Hey, wait!"

Roderich turned back to Feliciano slightly irritated. "What?"

"You understand German right?"

Roderich nodded. "I do."

Feliciano put the note forward. "Can you tell me what the first sentence says?"

Roderich sighed and took the note. He mouthed the words silently as he read them, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"May I ask who you said this to?" Roderich asked.

"Ms. Beilschmidt." Feliciano answered.

Roderich looked at Feliciano for a moment before shaking his head. "I hope that you didn't mean that."

"What does it say?"

Roderich handed the note back to Feliciano. "You said 'Thank you for helping me my mistress.'"

Feliciano blushed. "I didn't mean to say that!"

"One should hope so." Roderich said as he walked away.

Feliciano looked down on the note once more before he shook his head and walked towards the exit.

**Believe it or not this story is going to be a FemGerIta story. **

**A teacher and a story teacher. And they aren't going to be the only one. Another pairing is SwedenxFinland, Sweden is another teacher and Finland is a student as you saw.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
